The primary goal of the MBRS Program at the University of California, Santa Cruz is to give more ethnic minority students an intensive exposure to laboratory research in the biomedical sciences. Our program has three principal components; i) a rigorous summer session of laboratory training and discussion of the research goals of the faculty participants, ii) undergraduate participation in ongoing basic research projects in faculty labs, and iii) support of graduate research leading to the Ph.D. The intent of the program is to increase the number of well-qualified ethnic minority students who will enter graduate and professional programs in the biomedical sciences. In addition, we want to increase the number of minority students in our own graduate programs and ensure that they have the opportunity to do good research. Eight faculty members are participating, six from the Biology Department and two from the Chemistry Department. All have active research programs relating to the biomedical sciences. The faculty have outlined research projects for undergraduate students and are also deeply committed to getting more minority students into Ph.D. programs. The participating faculty have a strong record of success in training and motivating minority students. Of the past participants in our MBRS program more than 120 have entered graduate and professional schools. The funds we are requesting will be used to provide: support for undergraduate and graduate students, simmer support for participating faculty, necessary small equipment and supplies, and clerical support for the program.